


My Mind Unweaves

by vampyre_gutz



Category: Death and Taxes (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, because honestly who wouldn’t?, fate is having a breakdown, like the job is hard, potential fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyre_gutz/pseuds/vampyre_gutz
Summary: It’s an average day, for the most part.
Kudos: 11





	My Mind Unweaves

A sweet jingle played on the radio that sunny afternoon, sunlight filtering through the stained glass windows, it was beautiful. It would be gorgeous, the architecture and minds at work, if it weren’t for the morbid task at hand.  
Sitting, filing, waiting, grading. These were the things Grim knew best, small acts of benevolence in the face of the world. Little pieces of life chipping away, it was perturbing to them. What right did Grim have to grade someone’s life? 

All nightmares start as dreams, Grim had learned thus far. They woke up starry eyed, staring at Fate. It was thrilling, at first. Now it was meaningless meandering.  
Grim was not particularly liked or hated in the office, a passing thought to many. They didn’t mind, seeing as they were made to work. Speaking of work, they had to get to filing. Flicking through the profiles, nothing really caught their eye.  
Models, doctors, freeloaders, and engineers all have one thing in common:  
Death and taxes.  
Sike, it’s the grind of life. While death and taxes is correct, what must one do to achieve both? Live. Something that Grim was not experienced in (as much as they wish they were alive.)  
Once Grim had stopped having a casual existential crisis, he started to mark the profiles. But they had a thought, 

‘What if I mark them all as doom?’

I mean in the expanse of time, a billion amounts to nothing in infinity’s face. Give it a couple of generations and nobody will remember your legacy, not even a faint trace. So why not? What does it matter? 

‘No,’  
they thought.  
‘That’s ridiculous right?’  
Up to this point Grim had been an A+ worker; on time, keen, and meticulous. But it was so enticing…  
Alas, they resisted. Maybe one day?  
Maybe in another universe?...  
‘Perhaps…’  
Grim deliberated.  
‘Perhaps I ca-‘

Those thoughts were quickly interrupted with a tap on the shoulder. Grim turned around, curious.  
A janitor?  
The janitor looked troubled,  
“What’s the matter?”  
Their eyes darted around before quietly whispering to you,  
“It’s Fate. He’s gone absolutely insane…”  
This took you by surprise, Fate always looks so composed, how could he spiral downwards? Impossible right?  
“What do you want me to do about it?”  
The janitor shrugged,  
“Anything, he’s making a ruckus up there and frankly I don’t feel like picking up books.” 

‘Alright.’  
You thought,  
‘Shouldn’t be a problem right? Calm Fate down, get your evaluation, get out of there. Piece of cake.’ 

You were so wrong.  
So wrong is an understatement,  
the wrongest wronged wrong that could ever wrong.  
Books. Everywhere. The cat? Running out of the room.  
‘Maybe I should just… Slowly… Calmly… Walk away…’  
‘Or,’  
’I could stay and listen. Maybe even… Eavesdrop?’  
After a bit of thought, you chose the more interesting option.  


So you did, and well… Curiosity killed the cat.

But satisfaction brought it back.


End file.
